


drowsy, empty

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i could not think of a title for this one so pls ignore the strange name, i literally just picked two random words it has nothing to do with the fic, inspired by that one video abt catastrophe crow for some reason??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “No, I mean, what are you doing here at this time?”“I could ask you the same thing.”“...I didn’t want to go home.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	drowsy, empty

**Author's Note:**

> i am. so embarrassed posting this 
> 
> i've only gotten into this show a couple days ago and haven't read the manga yet so please go easy on me shgdshfdsgshh  
> usually wouldn't write a fic immediately after watching a show but dr stone is just so good and i actually can't think of anything but they,,, head empty only sengen headcanons

It’s roughly…five? Six? Gen’s lost track of the time. 

The only thing he’s keeping track of are the beads of sweat that trickle down his forehead, both from the heat of an empty classroom in the middle of summer and the fear that comes from watching unsolved mystery videos alone. Shivers run up his spine as the monotone voice of the narrator drawls on about the supposed suicide of an enigmatic video game creator. He takes an involuntary gulp, eyes wide with suspense. 

The minutes tick by as he hangs on to the narrator’s every word, and eventually the video ends, faster than he’d have liked it to be. The sky darkens outside, and the computer screen becomes almost painful to look at. 

He turns the brightness down, and continues watching. 

His eyelids are growing heavy. 

Absentmindedly, he turns on autoplay and allows his mind to drift off. His head hits the table with a soft ‘clunk’. 

* 

When he wakes, there’s someone else next to him. He notes how his chair is pushed aside slightly to make space for the newcomer, and how it’s pitch black outside. 

Bleary eyed and mildly drowsy, he cranes his neck upwards to look at the stranger. 

Red eyes and green tinged gravity defying hair tells him it’s Ishigami Senku, the infamous science whiz a few grades below him. Almost everyone knows him- he’s ridiculously smart. The guy crosses his mind quite a bit, with his crazy experiments and whatnot often passing through the rumor mill. He’s probably the most entertaining thing about this school, in Gen’s opinion. 

Now, the most entertaining thing is sat next to him, watching unsolved mystery videos with an almost captivated expression on his face. 

“What’chadoinghere?” Gen mumbles, tripping over his words so they sound more like a long line of gibberish. 

Somehow, Senku understands. “Got bored.” 

“No, I mean, what are you doing here at this time?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“...I didn’t want to go home.” 

Senku raises an eyebrow. He sounds like he wants to know more, but apparently he decides not to press on. Turning his head back to the computer, he clicks on the next video. 

“I snuck back in to get my equipment from the lab and passed by this place, heard the computer playing.” He explains. 

The narrator, now sounding a little livelier and with a strange accent, explains the unsolved case of something, Gen isn’t paying attention at this point. 

“I’ll tell you why I don’t want to go back home if you tell me why you took the trouble to sneak back in for just some equipment.” He offers. 

“It’s not _just some_ equipment. My old man gave it to me as a gift, and I very rarely forget it at school. I don’t care much, but at the same time I don’t want anything bad to happen to the equipment?” 

“Ah, it has some kind of sentimental value to you.” 

“Yeah, that.” 

“Must be nice, having someone to go back home to. My home’s so…empty. Everytime I unlock the door I just think it’s pointless, y’know?” 

“Really? I think it’d be okay.” 

“Of course you’d think that.” Gen mutters sourly. “Must be nice, having loads of space to work with, right?” 

“You get it!” Senku cracks a smile. “Guess you’re not just some quack mentalist, after all.” 

“Hey!” 

“I’m serious. I have this classmate who always reads your books in class. I never pay attention, but I do process a couple words. Everything you write is pretty much bullshit.” 

“Ouch…” Gen pulls a mock-hurt face. _This guy is brutal_ , he thinks. _I actually put some effort into those books_. “Well, hurtful as it may be, I can’t deny that. I’m a mentalist, after all. My whole job is based on lies and manipulation. The people love it.” He eases a nonchalant smirk onto his face, leaning back on the hind legs of his chair. 

“Say, Senku-chan, what do you want to be when you grow up?” 

“I’m going to go to space.” He says, in an as-a-matter of fact way, like he’s so sure. 

“I don’t doubt that.” 

* 

The next week, Senku shows up at his door, carrying a humanoid robot that’s half his size. He looks like he’s struggling, so Gen bites back the many questions racing through his head and lets him in. 

“How’d you know where I live?” He demands, once the robot is safely on the ground and Senku’s caught his breath. 

“I had a drone follow you home yesterday.” 

“Creepy~!” Gen pulls a face, teasing. 

“It’s not, I do that all the time.” 

“Wha- follow me home with a drone?” 

“No, use the drone to get people’s addresses.” 

“Why would you need to know? I thought you don’t care much about others.” 

“I don’t.” Senku deadpans. 

“Then why-” 

“I get the addresses of those I consider friends because sometimes I need extra space for experiments.” He doesn’t look the least bit shameless. 

“So what’s all this? Another experiment…? Oh! Do you consider me a friend then?” The corners of his mouth quirk up into a small, surprisingly genuine smile. 

“No. But I trust you enough to want to use your space, though.” 

His smile falters. 

“This is for you,” the younger gestures at the robot. “You said your home feels empty, so I made this robot. It looks…similar enough to a human, and it does simple stuff like talk.” There’s evident hints of pride in his voice, barely so but just enough for his ears to catch on. 

Gen feels strangely touched by the gesture, but he’s sure there has to be some sort of catch. “Why’d you make it?” 

“I had spare materials. Also, I want to use your house. Fair deal, right?” 

“How is that fair?” 

“It isn’t? What, do you want more robots?” 

“That’s not…I mean, I’m not going to let some madman use my _living space_ for his crazy experiments!” 

“They aren’t crazy, every experiment has it’s purpose. Besides, I’m not going to blow up your house. Sure, there’s some trial and error, but I’m quite certain that there won’t be any major accidents.” 

“It depends on what your standard of major and minor accidents is.” 

“Obviously, small fires and exploding parts are minor. A burned down home is major.” 

“What.” Gen smiles through gritted teeth. He doesn’t want this guy to use his space, but he’s also curious about the robot. “How about this, Senku-chan~ if your robot is impressive enough, I’ll let you do what you want with the living room.” 

“Okay.” Senku doesn’t look the least bit hopeful- his face shows nothing but absolute certainty, so Gen finds himself holding his breath as the humanoid is activated. _This better be good_ , he thinks. 

The robot is simple enough, being able to hold small conversations and vacuum floors. It can turn on devices for him, and learns by observation- impressive as it sounds, it has its glitches. Still, Gen reminds himself it was built in a week. 

“I can’t believe you made this so quickly.” 

“I got my friends to help out. I can do the thinking, but I don’t have deft fingers or brute strength.” 

“Oh.” He’s surprised, how he doesn’t sound the least bit embarassed about admitting his weaknesses. He’s blunt, and straight to the point, but perhaps that’s what makes him so likeable. 

It’s a refreshing change from the lies he pours onto the pages. 

“So? Will you let me use your living room?” 

Gen hums, pretending to consider the question. Of course, his mind is already made up. “Three pm,” he offers, smiling. It’s real this time, and he thinks it’s strange how he’s smiled genuinely twice today. That has to be a new record. 

“The living room is free to use at three pm whenever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have the base of a proper plot thought out for this so i _might_ expand on it?? but probably only after i finish the manga 
> 
> rn i am way too tired to proofread anything so i'm just going to suffer over my potential grammatical errors/typos (and obvious horrible characterization) tomorrow


End file.
